


Left

by plakoi



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, idol拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plakoi/pseuds/plakoi
Summary: 田柾国(jjk)×王俊凯(wjk)双1，419，很狗血架空世界两素人的故事
Relationships: Sex friend - Relationship





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> 是真粉，别骂我

  
  
推门进去的时候，里面只开了一盏床头灯，照得玄关都是暗色的阴影。  
  
田柾国很小心地踏上柔软的地毯。他往里面走去，馥郁的香气扑鼻而来，有熏人的甜味在里头。他看到床边坐着一个人，虽然只有侧脸，但可以看出个大概，鼻梁很高，眉目清秀。那人看到他进来，把在黑暗模糊了轮廓的另外半张脸转过来，微笑着问：“是jk吗？”  
  
“嗯。你是Karry吧。”  
  
Karry站了起来——他裸露在外的一双腿筋骨匀称，又长又细，身高和自己差不多，看起来还比自己高了一点，田柾国想。Karry抖了抖身上松松垮垮的衬衫，衣服下摆堪堪遮住前面，暗示的意味不言而喻：“我已经洗好了，你要用浴室吗？还是你已经准备好了？”他的视线自上而下扫过田柾国全身，“没想到你这么好看，我挺荣幸的。”  
  
  
田柾国点点头：“我先去洗个澡。”  
  
  
短暂的洗澡时间内田柾国开始胡思乱想起来。他带了一盒冈本的加大号，怕对方忘记准备又带了一管润滑。这是他第一次用blued找419对象——当然以前也没有过炮友之类，他还是个只有理论知识没有实战经验的1。平时他都是看gv来DIY，在屏幕里娇喘吁吁的那些0对他来说像隔着一个次元，不太有感觉。朋友知道他的性取向，给他推荐了这款app,从注册到完善信息到选择兴趣都亲力亲为帮田柾国解决了，田柾国腹诽“你怎么这么熟练”，结果被铺天盖地的私信吓得不敢查看信息。  
  
“这是正常现象，用这个的哪个不是如狼似虎的gay。”朋友说。  
  
田柾国把私信的id一条条看过去，越看越有抗拒的心理。那些放在照片墙的，或者是头像用着自己自拍的，不是和他审美不符，就是私信语言过于露骨，搞得他有点尴尬。这时他看到有个用卡通小螃蟹图作头像的私信，小小一个，很抓眼。鬼使神差地，田柾国点了进去。  
  
“看到你的资料卡我就来私信你了，真巧，你也叫jk。”  
  
然后他和那个jk聊了起来，聊了几天，从约跑到爱好两人都挺聊得来，田柾国决定说试一下，这样投缘的网友，说不定后期就成为频繁联系的跑友了。那人很贴心地没有问他的型号，或许是因为双插头多的缘故，怎么样搞都无所谓。田柾国在和jk聊到约跑的事情时，那个jk说：“你还是叫我Karry吧，总觉得约上了叫床时重名会尴尬。”田柾国答应了，突然又想到问对方的长相。他有点颜狗，担心碰上长得不怎么样的倒胃口。Karry信誓旦旦地说“我是帅哥那一栏的”，明明只是句空话，田柾国还是相信了。  
  
可能是因为同叫jk，所以产生了信任感？  
  
田柾国把身上的每一处皮肤都搓的通红，像是已经经历了一场淋漓的性事。他听到Karry在敲门，问“你可以了吗”，声音有点急切。田柾国关了花洒，草草擦了身体，把那个特大号的避孕套套在自己阴茎上。有点紧，不过没关系，他头一回用，待会做着做着就习惯了。  
  
浴巾系在腰上，前端被撑出一个小帐篷的弧形。田柾国深呼吸几次，推开浴室的门，趿拉着拖鞋走向大床。Karry坐在床上，背对着他，露出线条优美的脊背，好像在做什么准备工作。田柾国想，他不会已经润滑好了就等直奔主题吧。在暧昧的灯光下，田柾国察觉自己的阴茎一点点勃起，被那块诱人的肌肤那撩拨得欲火难耐。他慢慢贴近Karry，手搭在他肩上，前胸和Karry的后背不过分毫距离：“你润滑做好了？”  
  
“什么润滑？”  
  
Karry转过身，疑惑地看着他。田柾国往Karry的下半身看去，他没想到Karry在戴套，而且看这大小和他的可以说是平分秋色。Karry看出了他的不解，笑：“我是上面那个，纯左位，你不会以为我是右位吧。”他本来只是随便说说，结果看到田柾国裆下好大一块包，也愣住了。  
  
“不会吧？”  
  
“你也是左位？”  
  
空气一瞬间凝固了。床头那个Karry带来的小小的香薰机还在源源不断地往外喷着香气，房间中央空调以恒定的温度在供着暖，但田柾国没来由地浑身冰凉感官麻木。他脑内空白地杵在一旁，Karry手忙脚乱地拿出手机看了又看田柾国的资料卡，声音有些颤抖：“你不是……双插头吗？”他指了指那行小字。  
  
“……该死，是我朋友填错了。”  
  
怪不得Karry没有问他的左右位。田柾国也不知道该怎么办，他好早以前听说这种狗血的剧情，有牺牲小我成全双方的1，也有大打出手强取豪夺的约跑变弓虽女干。他当时还嗤之以鼻，没想到现在自己成了故事的主人公。Karry很明显慌了神，微陷下去的席梦思里，那些作支撑的弹簧在无规律的抖动。  
  
现在两人面对面坐在床上，浑身赤裸，冷场的局面一时间没法打破。那些助兴的小道具都失去了意义，田柾国第一反应是庆幸自己订的是普通大床房而不是情侣间，要不对着满房粉红壁纸和情趣用品，比如水床或者猫尾肛塞之类，他应该会直接放弃房费夺门而逃。田柾国惊觉自己的阴茎还处在半勃的状态，而对方的像是戳破套子一样高高立起，好半天软不下来。Karry红着脸——田柾国以为他是那种处事不惊的，有过很多次经验的老手，结果Karry坦言他只约过几次，根本算不上什么经验丰富。说的时候Karry牙齿摩挲着唇，没什么情绪波动大的表情出现，但他磕磕绊绊的回答着自己，怎么样都不能说是冷静。  
  
倘若他是右位，得知真相时候应当喜形于色了，毕竟约到的是这样一个优质的1，怎么算都是他占了便宜。田柾国想，我应该直接走人，还是说服Karry当0？他是不会当0的，那种在他人身下的屈服感一直为他所厌。他自己明白的好胜心很强，只是这双圆圆的兔子眼怎么看都很有欺骗性的，总会让人觉得他乖巧又温顺。

  
“嗯，你真的不做0吗？”Karry很惋惜的叹了口气，“你是我特别喜欢的那个类型。”田柾国知道他在想什么，可他就是不愿臣服于人，他说：“我也很可惜，你也是我喜欢的类型，不过——”  
  
被吻了一下，在唇瓣上，田柾国有些不可置信的瞪大眼睛。他不是没有被别人吻过，前女友也有主动地吻他的时候，正是在那些亲密的日子里他才发现他的取向。但是他们两型号一致，都是在别人身上肆意掠夺的征服者才对，这个吻一下子变得意义不明。  
  
“你的唇很柔软。”Karry的脸忽的拉进，直截了当地和田柾国表明他的意图：“既然都开了房，要不要试试新玩法？反正体位也不变。”  
  
肯定不会变啊！田柾国在心里大喊，但是我们两个1，两根枪，要怎么用，才不会折断了对方搞得两败俱伤？  
  
  
  
–––––  
  
  
  
于是他们做了。  
  
田柾国本以为会是互相替对方腿交，或者用点什么飞机杯一类的道具。Karry的手抚上田柾国的勃起，嘴唇凑近，炽热的气息撒在田柾国脸上，吹得田柾国脸不受控制的红了。  
  
“挨进一点。”  
  
田柾国乖乖地挨得更近了一点，他的腿有点拘束，不知道怎么摆放，Karry让他用手搂住自己的脖子，把腿屈起，坐成一个M字型以便能和Karry贴的更近。然后Karry握住了他的阴茎，从囊袋一路摸到虬筋突出的柱体。这是田柾国从来没有体验过的感觉，仿佛有电流由Karry的指尖蔓延到四肢百骸，激得他身体忍不住的颤抖。他感觉身下更硬了，充血的器官衬得Karry的手洁白如玉。  
  
田柾国不知道1的手活能好到这种地步。Karry的指腹滑过他敏感的皮肤，直接带起触电般的快感。很烫，无论是他的阴茎还是Karry的手，都带着烈火燎原般的温度。Karry的大拇指轻轻骚刮柱头，饱满又圆润的龟头顶端溢出了些许液体。他用力很轻，不过是片刻功夫，田柾国就已经硬到发疼了。  
  
“你不会没自慰过吧？”  
  
Karry看着田柾国憋的通红的脸笑话他。  
  
田柾国只挤出几个字：“怎么可能。”  
  
他没有心思辩驳，此时他在和自己的欲望作斗争。每当Karry轻轻抚慰他的阴茎，用掌心贴柱身，上下撸动着，田柾国下面像是要开闸一样不停有想射精的冲动。可能比真人的那些地方还要让人留恋难忘的，又软又热的手掌和娴熟的技术令他有了点食髓知味的感觉。若是以后自己的另一半没有Karry做得这么舒服，怎么办？  
  
一想到对方是1，田柾国赶紧止住了自己的想法。  
  
最后Karry揉搓他的囊袋时，田柾国下面一抽，不受控制的射出来。射过之后两人都有点喘。田柾国回温着刚才高潮的余韵，而Karry扯了张纸擦手。他擦完手，托着田柾国的脸，看着这只兔子脸还是红彤彤的又忍不住笑了。  
  
“看来你是真的没什么经验。”  
  
田柾国脸更红了。  
  
“那轮到我了。”  
  
Karry没让田柾国帮他撸。田柾国也知道自己要是DIY了等同于班门弄斧，就听话地把下巴搁在Karry肩膀上，吻着Karry圆滑的肩头。Karry双手握着他们两的阴茎，贴在一起摩擦。两人都在兴头上，Karry的皮肤泛起一层淡淡的粉色，十分诱人。田柾国感受着两个人的火热如胶似漆的贴合着，整个柱身湿漉漉的，分不清是汗还是精液之类。他突然一口咬在Karry的喉结上，像叼住猎物的狼一般舔舐那个凸起，舔出暧昧的水痕。  
  
Karry身子猛的抖了一下：“你……”剩下的话被田柾国堵在了嘴里——田柾国抬起头，吻住Karry的唇。在那一刻此前的弱势都消失不见了，他又回到了掠夺者的身份。田柾国舔过那一排牙齿，吮吸Karry的唇，唇齿交合，啧啧的水声不绝。Karry低下头闭着眼承受这个吻，一瞬间连手上的动作都忘了。亲吻的滋味太过诱人，他差点就栽在田柾国手上了。  
  
要是他是0，我就可以好好享受这个夜晚了。田柾国一只手往下探去，盖住Karry抚慰的手，在短暂的换气间调笑道：“怎么不继续了？是后面湿了吗？”  
  
开黄腔的过分家伙。Karry暗自无语，但这个感觉太过好受，他也没有去回击，只是在撸动时捏了一下田柾国的柱头算是报复，疼的田柾国眼泪都飙出来了。田柾国恶狠狠咬住他的唇，威胁的意味不言而喻。  
  
狼与虎，又怎么能够和平相处？  
  
终于——在Karry又一次从下往上拨两人的阴茎时，他们同时射出来了。田柾国觉得眼前白光一闪，紧接着释放的快感顺着小腹一路向上直达大脑。他舒服地喟叹一声，用力把Karry推倒在床上。Karry还没缓过神来，便被田柾国搂进怀里。两人之间黏黏糊糊的，Karry有些不适地想推开田柾国，无奈双手发软，只好躺在床上，承受着身上人的重量。  
  
很浓的麝香味道一时半会消不去，连香薰都没有遮盖住。田柾国抽抽鼻子：“去洗澡吗？”  
  
“……等下吧，我累了。”  
  
“又累又爽不是吗？你手活真好。”  
  
Karry有些语塞。他各个方面的初次都给了这只披着兔皮的狼。他根本没想过会约到纯1，还帮他打了两发，还有这张具有欺骗性的脸……思及此他下体有重新抬头的趋势，半勃起的阴茎戳到田柾国大腿，惊得田柾国那一点强行换型号的想法都吓跑了。  
  
“虽然挺不巧，但是你是个好床伴。”  
  
“你也是。”  
  
“要留个电话吗？”  
  
来日方长，说不定下次见面他们就把对方压得服服帖帖了呢。  
  
End


End file.
